


Drabbles and loose ideas

by Bagge



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabbles, Fandom Events, Multi, loose ideas, spoppalentines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 10,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagge/pseuds/Bagge
Summary: Bits and pieces, drabbles and ideas that never quite made it a fic of their own
Comments: 30
Kudos: 16
Collections: SPOP Palentines (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power)





	1. Finn gets kidnappeded by evildoers

**Author's Note:**

> I idly considered writing a “Finn gets kidnapped” fic. That should be goood for some drama, right?
> 
> I pretty soon realized it would be a rather short fic.

Evildoer: “Hahaha, I have kidnapped the child of Catra and adora and taken them to my evil lair. Tremble for the evil I…”  
Finn: “You are a poopyhead.”  
Glimmer *teleporting in*: “Finn! Language. Now come, Bow is making hot chocolate.” *Teleports out with Finn*  
Evil lair: *Explodes. as the dust settles the silhouette of She-Ra can be seen against the flaming sky*  
Evildoer: “OK, so this day did not go entirely to plan.”  
Catra, from behind them: “Just FYI, your day is just about to get much worse.”


	2. The day King Micah got lost in the Whispering Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My entry for the day one writing prompt for SPOP Palentine’s month 2021- Meetings and beginnings

“Hello Dearie, are you lost?”

Micah looked up at the old woman who had greeted him. She looked friendly, if yet a little batty.

“Greetings, my good woman,” he bowed. “Hardly lost. I’ll have you know I practically grew up in these woods. However some of the trees seem to have become slightly larger than I remember. A temporal inconvenience, that’s all.” The woman gave him a sympathatic look and put her basket down.

“Oh, Dearie. I know all about those. Don’t you worry. Madame Razz will help you in no time. Come with me. Come on, come on.”

Micah tried a friendly smile. “Now look here, madame… Razz?” While I do apreciate your offer, I do have important business to attend to, so I’ll…“

"Nonsense! Now go! go!” Madame Razz gave him a little pat with her broom and then set off in the forest. He was surprised by the speed she moved with.

After a brief hesitation, he followed. It’s not like he could get more lost (or ‘temporarily inconvenienced’) than he already was, and the woman intrigued him.

“Where are we going?” he asked when he caught up with her. She gave him a confused look.

“Did you forget already? We’re looking for the smaller trees.”

“We… are?”

“Of course we are, Micah. Please try to remember.”

“How do you know my name?”

She stopped abruptly and gave him a look like he was very slow-witted.

“You told me Dearie. Do you have problems with your memory?”

He wrinkled his brow. He had no memory of introducing himself. On the other hand….

“I do in fact, Madam Razz.” he confessed. “Too many years on Beast Island will have that effect on even the most strong minded.” She made a face like she had tasted something unsavoury.

“Beast Island? Yuck. That is not a good place, Dearie. Not a good place at all.”

“Now I wouldn’t go that far. The purple bugs were rather tasty, I’ll have you know.”

Her face split up in a huge grin.

“Those are the best. Can I tell you a secret, Dearie?” He nodded, bemused. She walked up to an old log and waved him closer. She carefully looked around before she bent down and with a conspiratorical wink to Micah removed a large portion of bark from the log. Under it, a large number of grubs and insects slithered around. Micah sharply drew in a breath.

“Are those…?”

“Purple-bugs!” Razz answered proudly. She moved closer and whispered. “They were supposed to only be on Beast Island, but the First Ones were sloppy, yes they were, Dearie. Some of them escaped, and Razz has room for everyone in this forrest, yes she has.”

Micah stared at the log with stars in his eyes.

“…do you mind if I…?” Razz chuckled.

“Not at all dearie. Help yourself.”

Micah gave her a short, thankful smile and than grabbed a handful of the slithering things. He popped one in his mouth and smacked his lips. He smiled a content smile.

“Best thing with Beast Island,” he sighed. “I thought I’d never taste them again.” She gave him a confused look.

“Now, why would you think that?”

“Um… because I left the Island?”

“Yes, yes, but you were there.”

“But… I’m not any longer?”

“…Dearie! You have a very strange mind.”

They looked at each other in confusion for a moment. In the end it was Micah’s good upbringing that came to his resque. He held up his handful of slithering things to Madame Razz.

“Bug?”

“I thought you’d never ask!” She took a purple bug and enthusastically started to chew it.

“So, you live alone out here?” he asked eventually. She gave him a disaproving look.

“You mustn’t live alone in the woods, Micah. You might go soft in the head. You might go… straaaange.”

“Oh, so you have company?”

“I have a broom!”

She held up the broom as proof. He nodded slowly.

“I’m glad that’s settled.”

“How about you, Dearie? Who kept you company on Beast Island?” She gave him a very direct look. He hesitated, crunching on another bug as he did.

“My sister,” he said with low voice. “Or the memory of her at least.” He sighed. “You know, when we were young we got into all sorts of mischief - right here in these woods. We would go camping, go exploring, get lost, find the way again… so many adventures. When I felt down on Beast Island I would tell myself it was just another adventure, and that she would be there in the end to lead me right…”

“Did she?” Madam Razz asked with interest. He pondered that for awhile.

“In a way I think she did. At least the thought of her kept me going long enough for me to be rescued for real… by friends of my daughter. They saved Etheria, you know,” he bragged. She nodded distractedly.

“Can’t make pie for her life, that girl,” she muttered, “but nice enough.”

“What was that?”

“I think we found the place, Dearie. Do you recognize it?”

He glanced around and made a dismissive gesture. Then he frowned and looked closer.

“I… do, actually. But it must have been years since I was here before.” She nodded, contently.

“The trees were smaller.” He gave her a sharp look.

“You don’t expect me to…”

“Wait up, Casta!” a voice cried. It was the voice of a child, full of enthusiasm and adventure. Micah’s jaw dropped.

On the other side of the clearing, two children ran, laughing and chasing each other. They were maybe ten years old, both full of scrapes and bruises, both obviously having the time of their life even so. Micah followed them with his gaze with eyes full of wonder as they entered the woods again. Razz patted his arm.

“There you go, Dearie. Just follow her and you will get home, right as rain.”

“That was me.” Micah whispered. “Me and Casta. How can that be?” She gave him a tired look.

“Don’t you start with that nonsense again, Dearie. Razz doesn’t have the energy to deal with it right now, and Broom needs his beauty sleep.” She moved towards the forest.

“Wait!” He cried. She turned around.

“Yes, Dearie?”

“Thank you, Madam Razz,” he said with heartfelt voice. “And… if you ever want company, just come find me. I often come out here when I need some space.” He looked after the laughing children again. “And next time I’ll ask if my sister want to join me. She doesn’t have the taste for bugs, but she makes a wonderful pie. I’ll ask her to make one for you.”

Madam Razz beamed at him.

“That will be lovely, Dearie.”


	3. The night Bow and Glimmer was nearly eaten by ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My entry for the day two writing prompt for SPOP Palentine’s month 2021- Childhood Friends

“Logically speaking, I have never seen invisible, child-eating ghosts in the castle garden.”

“Well, _logically speaking_ , if they are invisible, we wouldn’t see them.”

“ _Logically_ speaking, an invisible, child-eating ghost could sneak up on us right… now.”

“AAAAAAAAAAH!”

Bow and Glimmer shrieked and clung to each other. They held on to each other for a few moments before it became clear that they were not under immediate attack. Then they reluctantly let go and crawled back in their sleeping bags again.

On paper, camping with her new friend Bow had seemed like a great idea. He was an adventurer who dared to be out in the Whispering Woods all by himself and who didn’t seem to have parents to tell him what he couldn’t do (OK, that part was a little sad). and since Glimmer was going to be a great hero in the rebellion, she needed practice in being as brave as Bow.

Also, she wanted to impress him.

The problem was, it was really hard to be brave and impressive when it was dark outside the tent, and the night was full of weird sounds, and they were about to be eaten by invisible, child-eating ghosts.

The only upside was that Bow was just as scared as her, which reduced the need for her to put on a brave face. The downside of that was that every time they validated each other’s fear, they just grew more scared.

“Glimmer!” he hissed in the darkness next to her.

“Bow?”

“Did you hear something?”

She listened in silence for a few heartbeats.

“Just the same, creepy noises we’ve heard all night.”

“Exactly! Isn’t that precisely what it would sound like if an invisible, child-eating ghost were sneaking up on us?”

She considered that.

“AAAAAAAAH!”

They clung to each other again.

“Glimmer…?” Bow whispered with trembling voice. She knew what he wanted.

“All right,” she whispered. “Just give me a moment.” 

Glimmer sat up properly and steadied her breathing she closed her eyes and concentrated.

After a few moments a light started to shine from the palms of her hands. dim at first, but it steadily grew in intensity until the inside of the tent was fully illuminated.

No ghosts.

Bow breathed out and gave Glimmer a grateful look.

“Thanks, Glimmer. As long as I’m with you, I don’t have to be afraid.”

She got a warm feeling in her stomach as he said that. Feeling needed felt… good. She gave him a soft smile.

“ And as long as I’m with you, I don’t have to be afraid either.”

“We are best friends. We look out for each other.”

“Always.”

It was a really tender moment. It was a shame, really, that it was ruined a moment later when Bow’s brow furrowed.

“But what if… what if… what if there are invisible, child-eating ghosts hiding in the darkness juuuuust outside sparkle range, and wait for you to run out of power before they eat us?”

They looked at each other.

“AAAAAAAH!”


	4. The day Bow packed lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My entry for the day three writing prompt for SPOP Palentine’s month 2021- Mom Friends and Bad influences

"Here is a lunch packet, adora."

"Thanks, Bow."

"Don’t forget your extra oxygen tank, Glimmer."

"I won’t, Bow, thank you Bow."

"New wrench, Entrapta? Looking good."

"Ehehehe, flatterer. Do you think Dara will like it?"

"I know she’ll love it."

"You’re a sweet-talker, Bow."

"anytime, Entrapta."

"Seriously, Bow?"

"What, Catra?"

"You stand there like a mess officer handing out snacks and compliments every time we leave the ship. Why don’t you let those doofuses take care of their own gear for once?"

"I just like making everyone feel good about themselves as we go for a mission. It costs me nothing and make everyone’s mood a little better. Team morale and all that."

Catra rolled her eyes.

"Well, what have you got for me, then?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

Bow shrugged.

"You are a survivor. a tough, independent soldier. Even adora has grown used to be a bit pampered, but you work on your own. You don’t need me."

"You’re right I don’t, archer boy. Now out of my way. Hey, adora, wait up."

and with spring in her steps and tail whipping back and forth in the space suit, Catra ran down the ramp to whatever adventure were awaiting them on this new planet. Bow followed her with his gaze with the kind of proud, content smile the friend-parent has when everyone in the group is happy and validated.


	5. Double Trouble makes a prank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My very silly entry for the day five writing prompt for SPOP Palentine’s month 2021- Jokes and pranks

"Hello Frosta!"

"Hi Scorpia."

"Haha! It's not realy Scorpia. It's ME! Double Trouble! I fooled you."

"Ummm. Yeah, you sure did."

\- - - 

"Hello Mermista!"

"Hi Frosta."

"Haha! It's not realy Frosta. It's ME! Double Trouble! I fooled you."

"Ugh. Who cares."

\- - -

"Hello Catra."

"Hi adora!"

"Haha! It's not really adora, it's ME! Double Trou... urgh!"

"Give me one good reason, ONE SINGLE GOOD REASON why I shouldn't kill you right here, right now?"

"Um.... because I'm so good looking?"

"That's not it. Goodby..."

"CATRA! Remember what we said about that solving interpersonal conflicts with murder?"

"...not to?"

"Very good." Bow gently steered the still fuming Catra away and turned to the still very pale shape-shifter.

"and as for you, you better come up with some new material." He gave Double Trouble a very direct look. "You are derivative."

Double Trouble gasped and clutched at their heart.

"Ouch! Couldn't you just let her murder me?"

"That's not how we do things in Brightmoon. Here we talk about feelings."

"But that's so much worse!" Double Trouble pleaded as Perfuma decended on them.


	6. Glimmer and Catra share the last cupcake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My entry for the day six writing prompt for SPOP Palentine’s month 2021- Enemies and rivals

"Who wants the last cupcake?" Bow asked. Glimmer and Catra both reached for it. They froze, eyed each other and then jumped forward at the same time.

Catra got it first, lifting it high over her head in triumph, which was short-lived when Glimmer teleported into the air, plucked the cupcake from her hand and teleported back to her chair. She stuck out her tongue.

Her expression quickly changed from smug to startled as Catra slid under the table, toppled her chair and managed to snatch the cupcake when Glimmer fell crashing to the floor.

"Please, stop fighting," Bow pleaded. "I can make more cupcakes."

"Yeah, and Sparkles will have to wait for her cupcake, like a looser." The smug was practically dripping from Catra's voice as she held the cupcake protectively.

"But the fresh ones are the best," Glimmer shot back with a sweet smile. "So while I will have a fresh, perfect one, the furball will be stuck with the old, stale one." Her smile widened. "Like a looser."

Catra suddenly looked doubtful. She plopped the now rather crumbled cupcake back on the table and took a step towards Bow.

"Hey, no fair. If Sparklepants gets fresh cupcakes, I want them too."

"Everyone will have cupcakes," Bow cried.

"I'll have the largest one," Glimmer said in sing-song voice.

"I'LL have the largest one," Catra shot back.

"They are all the same size, you know," adora said in conversational tone as she ate the cupcake Catra had rejected. "This one is really good!" she added with a happy smile.

Meanwhile, Glimmer took the opportunity to nuzzle close to Bow. She took his hand and leaned in to look him in the eyes.

"Bow..." she said with soft, somewhat vulnerable voice. "You will let ME lick the spoon, won't you?"

"Hey!" Catra cried.

"There will be two spoons!" Bow wailed. "You will both have the exact same amount of frosting, same amount of cake, same amount of cup. Just don't fight for five minutes."

He fled towards the kitchen and busied himself with preparing the next batch of cakes.

Catra looked at Glimmer.

Glimmer looked at Catra.

(adora munched on her cupcake.)

"Just for the record, I'm doing a much better job than you not to fight." Glimmer said.

"Oh yeah!?"


	7. The day Horde Spy Scorpia was interrogated by the Queen of Snows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My entry for the day nine writing prompt for SPOP Palentine’s month 2021- Unlikely buddies

“The prisoner will be interrogated,” the Queen of Snows announced. “We are NOT to be disturbed.” She turned and gave the guards the most intimidating stare she was capable of (which, to her great shame, made her look more cute than regal) and then slammed the cell door.

Guest room door.

Never mind, you know what she meant.

She turned to the prisoner with a huge grin.

“Scorpia!” She cried. “are you ready for the slumber party?” Scorpia gave her a confused look.

“Wait, wasn’t I being interrogated?” Frosta made a dismissive gesture.

“Nah, you already told the general all those boring strategic information thingies, didn’t you? We are going to do something important. We are going to have fun… awww, don’t cry.”

“Sorry… sorry, I don’t mean to,” Scorpia mumbled. “I just… why are you doing all this?”

Frosta gave her a confused look.

“What? We are friends, aren’t we? You let me try out your cool pincer thingies, I snuck you some candy (can’t believe you don’t have that in the Fright Zone). Now we are having a slumber party. Wasn’t that part of why you came here? To learn about friendship?…awww, OK, it’s OK. You can cry as much as you wan’t… OK, now I set you off more…. ummmm. Do you want a… hug? OK, sorry, I keep saying the wrong things.”

“You’re saying all the right things,” Scorpia sobbed. “What’s wrong is that no one said them to me before.”

Frosta considered that.

“That sucks. Let’s do the hug thing and go from there.”

They did.


	8. Buddy Bundle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My entry for the day one writing prompt for SPOP Palentine’s month 2021- Trios

“Scorpia,” Catra said with the low, measured voice she used when she wanted to scream at someone but had decided to not do that, at least not in this specific instance. “We are a tactical unit, charged with carrying out Hordak’s will through strategic and technological integration. We are not a” -she did air quotes with her claws- “buddy bundle.”

“awwww,” Entrapta complained. “I liked the ‘buddy bundle’. "It’s alliterative.”

“But I made buddy hats,” Scorpia pleaded. “See!” She held up three horribly soppy part hats with the words 'buddy bundle’ written in inexperienced hand writing with gold glitter pen. Catra barred her teeth.

“No. Hats.” She hissed out the words. Scorpia recoiled. “Now, I want the two of you to go down to workshop 3 and debrief the unit that just came back. Entrapta, figure out how the rebellion could beat the bots so easily. Scorpia. See if you can get anything useful from Lonnie. If she gives you shit, lean on Kyle. He’s scared of everything, even you. Now GO!”

Entrapta and Scorpia reluctantly left the room.

Catra watched them go. She checked that the door was locked. She checked the ceiling to make sure Imp wasn’t lurking around.

She picked up one of the hats and put it on her head and looked in the mirror.

For a moment her eyes grow wistful.

Then she tore off the hat and threw it in a corner with a snarl.


	9. Friendship Wrench

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My entry for the day one writing prompt for SPOP Palentine’s month 2021- Fractured Friendship

“Bow…” Entrapta said, and there was an entirely uncharacteristic hestitation in her voice.

He looked up at her and tried a smile. Everyone was tired to the bone these days, hiding in a quickly erected camp from Horde Prime’s forces, scrambling to save people from his invasion teams, trying to keep adora from killing herself, worrying like crazy about Glimmer… But he knew how important a smile could be.

He did not have magic, but he had that.

“Yes, Entrapta. What can I do for you?”

Without a word she handed him a data tablet.

He took it and gave her a quizzical look. She remained rooted to the spot, fiddling with her hair (that is, different strands of her hair were fidgeting with other strands). He looked at the data tablet.

“Hey, neat!” He exclaimed. “are those my old web arrow designs… oh, you have improved the aerodynamics? Yeah, I never got that part working like I wanted… huh, that’s pretty brilliant.” He looked up at her with a broad smile. “Thank you, Entrapta. That’s really nice of you.”

She breathed out with a relieved expression.

“You’re not mad, are you?” She asked. He gave her a confused look.

“Um… no? Should I be?” She figeted a bit more.

“Sometimes people don’t like it when you improve their design,” she mumbled. “It’s a bit personal, someone’s design…” she gave him a pleading look. “I don’t want you to feel like I’m… disrespecting your work. You are a really good maker and I… I…” she trailed off. Bow gave her a sympathetic look and held out a hand. She took it and sat down next to him.

“Entrapta…” he said with gentle voice. “This is not about my designs, is it?” She shook her head without meeting his eyes. He held her hand, waiting for her to speak.

“You were really nice to me on Beast Island,” she muttered eventually. “I didn’t really get all the things you said… but when I had time to think it over it was… it was really nice.” Bow chuckled.

“It’s OK. Some people can be reached by friendship  
speeches, some by cool spaceships. I’m just glad you came  
with us.” She met his smile and looked away again.

“also…” she took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. She started to speak very quickly.

“I’m sorry I sent murder bots to murder you I realize that wasn’t really nice and I’m sorry I destroyed the Whispering Woods even if it was for Science and Scorpia said it was OK since you were the other side but now you’re not and I think that makes it… not OK.” She took a deep breath. “I think I don’t want to do things that are not OK.”

Bow felt his eye tearing up.

“That’s so insightful, Entrapta. and realizing that is a really good first step. It’s like…” -he fumbled for a metaphor- “…like, before you can make a blueprint you need a design idea.” He looked at the tablet again.

“Like this arrow design. Once we know that we want it both aerodynamic and with plenty of storage space we can…” he frowned.

“Wait a minute,” he went on. “This new design you did doesn’t leave enough space for a net. Look at this. This fin cuts into the casing… but hey, what if we moved it just a tiny bit down the shaft and then we could… oooh!”

as inspiration gripped him he started to move lines around on the tablet while Entrapta watched him with a proud and relieved smile. Suddenly he hesitated and looked at her.

“Entrapta… there’s no way you would have made a mistake like that.” She shook her head.

“So… that means you left that flaw in the design for me to find?” She nodded.

“…because… because you wanted me to feel good with myself about completing the design myself?” Nod.

Bow gave her an endearing smile.

“Entrapta, that’s the sweetest thing I ever seen you do.” He held out his arms, and she willingly leaned into a hug.

“apology accepted,” he whispered.

“Thank you!” she whispered back. Then she giggled.

“What?”

“Emily totally thought this wouldn’t work. She said I should give you a new wrench instead.” Bow nodded.

“You can never have too many wrenches,” he said philosophically. Entrapta eagerly nodded.

“I know, right! Well, now when it isn’t an apology wrench any more… please let me give you this friendship wrench.”

a strand of her hair handed him a large and rather oily wrench. Bow took it.

“Um… thank you, friend.”

“Thank you friend!” Entrapta shrieked as she jumped to her feet. “Now let’s finish that design and build you some new arrows!”


	10. Adora’s bad day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My entry for the day twelve writing prompt for SPOP Palentine’s month 2021- Bad days

It was usually the little things.

Like today, when adora was out for her morning jogg, and passed a family carrying boxes and trunks and chatting happily about finally being able to go home to Salineas.

The Salineas that was now being rebuilt

Because it was destroyed by the Horde

Because adora had failed to stop them.

In an attack initiated, organized and carried out by Catra.

Because adora had failed to bring her over to her side earlier.

Because adora had abandoned her.

Because adora had failed Catra.

Because adora had failed the family that had seen their home destroyed.

Because adora had failed everyone.

She made it back to the castle where Bow was practicing archery in the garden. He gave her one look, then he fired his sonic arrow (never leave home without it) up in the air. as it made it’s loud, shrieking flight, he ran up to her and not as much hugged her as tackled her down to the ground.

“adora!” he cried. “everything will be OK, we love you.”

Glimmer poofed into existence, still in her night gown and hardly out of sleep.

“Wha…” she begun. Bow gave her a look that woke her up immediately.

“The box!” he cried. Glimmer nodded, gave adora a quick hug and poofed away.

“Bow,” adora tried, “it’s OK. You don’t have to make a big deal…”

“It’s NOT OK if you are sad without us hugging you,” he protested and snuggled closer.

Glimmer poofed back into existence, carrying a large cardboard box. as Bow started to tug it open she crashed into a hug with adora - who was still lying on the ground.

“Party hat!” Glimmer cried.

“Party hat!” Bow answered and throw her a party hat. Glimmer put it on the feebly protesting adora’s head.

“Cake!”

“Cake!”

a rather crumpled cake landed just in front of her.

“Plushie!”

“Plushie!”

a pretty expertly crafted plush replica of Swift Wind was added to the pile.

“Guys…”

“We don’t have any guys!!!!”

“Then get some!!!!”

“No, I mean, guys, you don’t have to…”

“Did someone say Swift Wind?”

“…no?”

“YES! Good timing. adora needs to be cheered up now!”

“SWIFT WIND TO THE RESCUE!!!”

Swift Wind piled on. Only a quick teleportation saved Glimmer from being crushed. adora climbed out from the general confusion and gave her friends a tired look.

“I know you mean well and I love you, but right now I need…”

“LOVE?”

“HUGS?”

“SWIFT WIND?”

Catra and Melog faded into view from invisibility. She gave the trio a long, fond look, then she looked adora in the eyes.

“Come with me?” she asked with calm voice, offering her hand. adora gave her a thankful look and took it.

“NOOOOOOOO! WE HAVE SO MANY HUGS LEFT TO GIIIIIVE,” Bow cried as Catra, adora and Melog turned invisible and disapered in the garden.

\- - -

It was the roof, naturally. One of those little nooks and crannies Catra had picked where she could be alone with herself when she needed to.

Or with adora.

Melog laid down with the air of a house pet who has done their moving around for the day and now intend to sit out whatever else were to come. Catra slid down with them as a backrest, leaving a very obviously empty spot for adora. after a brief hesitation adora slid down next to her.

Catra said nothing, she just sat. Relaxed. Warm. adora leaned against her. She could feel her steady breathing, and in time she could calm down herself and start to breath in rhythm with Catra.

They sat like that for a long time.

“Feeling better?” Catra asked much later.

adora nodded.

“OK if you don’t,” Catra mused. “That’s one of the things they tell me. Feelings are OK, even if they are bad… weird, they never told us that in the horde.”

“They didn’t tell us much about feelings in the Horde at all.”

“Yeah, things were simpler back then,” Catra muttered. “Worse but simpler.”

“Glad things got complicated,” adora said with heartfelt voice. Catra nodded.

“Want me to shoo off the dorks?”

adora glanced fondly at the next roof over where Bow, Glimmer and Swift Wind did a bad job hiding behind a chimney, every minute or so popping up to spy at them.

“No, it’s oddly comforting to have them there… to know that they care.”

“I know what you mean,” Catra said.

They stayed up there until adora felt better.

Then she ate the cake.


	11. Adora is wrong about you, Shadow Weaver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My entry for the day thirteen writing prompt for SPOP Palentine’s month 2021- Mentors + Students

“She is right, you know,” Shadow Weaver said with smooth voice as she gently but firmly corrected Glimmer’s hand movements, bringing her one step closer to completing the spell they were working on. Glimmer’s brow was furrowed in concentration.

“Who?” she asked, keeping her focus on the spell.

“adora,” Shadow Weaver simply said. “She has warned you about me, has she not? How I intend to corrupt you. Mislead you. Use you for my own gain. Well, she’s right.”

“So you admit to it?” Glimmer asked, focus still on the spell. Shadow Weaver shrugged.

“Why would I not? You were aware of the risks before adora told you, and you still sought me out. The reasons you did so still stand.”

“and what reasons would that be?” Glimmer shot back.

“Power, of course. There is no one else who can or will give you what you seek. I’m willing. The risk is your power of admission, and if you were not willing to pay it, you would not be here.”

“Castaspella could teach me magic,” Glimmer said, completing a particularly difficult line. It glowed faintly pink and then sunk down in the table they were working on.

“Yet she isn’t,” Shadow Weaver shot back. Glimmer made a little nod, conceding the point.

“You do not fear me?” Shadow Weaver asked. Glimmer gave her an annoyed glance and then quickly looked back at her work.

“You think me so naive, just like everyone else.”

“I did,” Shadow Weaver said simply. “Now I’m not so sure.”

“What do you hope to gain from teaching me,” Glimmer asked. She could practically hear the smugness in Shadow Weaver’s voice.

“a weapon, pointed at my enemy.”

“Hordak?”

“Who else.” Glimmer pondered that.

“That sounds less like you using me and more like you and me having goals in common.” Shadow Weaver’s smile widened.

“Yes, it certainly sounds that way.” Glimmer gave her a quick glance

“But you still insist on framing our interaction as that of a master manipulator and her mark rather than a willing partnership. Why?”

Shadow Weaver smiled.

“Why indeed, princess?” Glimmer chuckled.

“Cheap comeback.”

“Nevertheless…”

“Nevertheless what? Why is it so hard for you to admit that we want the same thing and that we pull in the same end of the rope?”

“Or that my designs are far grander, and that your own pitiful plans are only a cog in a machine far beyond your comprehension.” Glimmer laughed and shook her head.

“No, that’s not it.”

Shadow Weaver frowned.

“Then what is?”

Glimmer concentrated on her work for a few moments and finished another line before she answered.

“That adora is wrong about you.”

“Is she, now?”

“Yes,” Glimmer said with direct voice. “She still thinks of you like she did when she was a little girl.” Her voice grow wistful. “When you are a child you think of your mother as all powerful. and if that mother scares you… Well, you know.”

She looked up from her work, looking Shadow Weaver straight into her eyes.

“adora still hasn’t fully realized how pathetic you are. You are a monster praying on children, that’s the beginning and end of your grand design. adora… Catra… my father… and now me. all you hope for is another little girl that will jump and twitch every time she sees your shadow. Someone for you to boss around, frighten, to bask in that fear…” she shook her head.

“I’m not a child, Shadow Weaver. I’m your pupil. You are my teacher. I’ll give you the attention you crave, the comfort you secretly envy, I will defeat your enemy and by doing so I will validate your worth.” She finished her work, and to her satisfaction she saw the complete sigil take form on the table. When she went on she talked in low voice, more to herself than to the furious woman in front of her.

“…but I do not fear you. I’m sorry Shadow Weaver. I will not be what you want me to be.”

“You think you have me all figured out,” Shadow Weaver hissed. Glimmer calmly met her gaze.

“Yes. Oh, I’m sure you will step up your game now. You will threaten and bully and suggest all sort of dark secrets. But please consider one thing before you do.”

Shadow Weaver narrowed her eyes.

“What?”

Glimmer relaxed her arms and let the spell dissipate.

“Do you truly think there is anything you can do to me that will scare me more than my mother - my real mother - dying in order to contain a situation I was part of creating?”

She smiled, a vry smile.

“I think I got the truth spell working now. Let’s go and talk to our guest one more time. I think little ‘Flutterina’ will be more willing to spill their secrets this time around.”

Without leaving Shadow Waver time to answer, she left the room.


	12. The sidekick’s sidekick

“You can’t have a side-kick,"Swift-Wind!” adora protested. “You are a side-kick.”

“Sure! I kick ass by your side,” Swift-Wind replied. “Besides, you can hardly complain. You made them.”

adora sighed. She really wish there was someone to tell her the rules of being a hero (Except Light Hope, who made knowing the rules even more frustrating than not knowing them). This was all so confusing.

“Fine! Sure! Who am I to argue. I’m just She-Ra.” She turned to the last member of their little group.

“Sorry for neglecting you, and sorry for doubting you. You are welcome to the team. You’ll start as Swift-Wind’s side-kick, but in time you might work yourself up to… I dunno, Swift-Wind? What comes after side-kick in the pecking order?”

“Comic relief,” the horse said promptly. “and by golly, I believe you can do it.”

“Thank you,” the winged lizard said with raspy voice. “I won’t disappoint you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My entry for the day forteen writing prompt for SPOP Palentine’s month 2021- Sidekicks and supportive buddies


	13. Apples for Razz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My entry for the day fifteen writing prompt for SPOP Palentine’s month 2021- Post-canon potential

“Mara, dear,” Madam Razz complained. “That was my favorite apple tree.”

“Opps, sorry Razz,” Mara answered, doing an apologetic gesture. She had to admit that her landing had been less than smooth.

Razz looked looked at the devastation surrounding the space-ship and tutted.

“Never mind that dearie. I’m sure it will be all right in the end.”

Much later.

Much, much later (although I’m not sure Madam Razz saw it that way).

She-Ra emerged from the Heart of Etheria, and flowers returned to the lands devastated by the Horde. Plants grew, flowers bloomed, fruit…

Madam Razz used her broom to swat an apple down from the tree. She deftly caught it and took a bite. She nodded contently.

“There we go, dearie. Well done.”


	14. Best friends quad orientation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My entry for the day seventeen writing prompt for SPOP Palentine’s month 2021- Quads and Squads

"So, if I'm going to be part of your little dork troupe..."

"Friendship Quad!" Bow helpfully interjected. Catra rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm not calling it that. But anyway, I need to get a feeling for how you do things. Fighting you it seemed like mostly you just spotted a problem..."

"ROBOT!!!" Glimmer said, poofing into existance and pointing at the door to outside the spaceship.

"ROBOT?!!" Bow cried, starting to run around in cirkles, pushing buttons.

"ROBOT!!!" adora cried and drew her sword.

"...and then you just rushed in..."

"FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!"

"NOT FAIR, SAVE SOME FOR ME! *poof*"

"I'LL SAVE YOU!"

"...and tried to solve the problem with maximum violence and confusion."

"EAT SWORD!"

"EAT SPARKLES!"

"EAT GLUE ARROW!"

"...and then, when you idiots have messed up beyond any possible repair you like... hug? or... do a friendship spiel or... something, and somehow that fixes everything?"

"GLIMMER, ADORA, REMEMBER ALL YOUR HAPPY FRIENDSHIP MOMENTS TOGETHER!!!"

"YOU ARE RIGHT, BOW."

"LET'S TAKE THIS THING - TOGETHER!"

"...so my question is - where do I fit in all this?"

Catra looked up and realized she was alone in the spaceship. With an angry grunt she kicked open the door, stepped up to the giant robot and flicked the off-switch. It immediatley froze. The rest of the Best Friends Quad looked at it and Catra in stunned silence.

"HEY, ARROW-BOY. I'M TALKING TO YOU! WHAT DO I BRING TO THE TABLE IN THIS GROUP?"

Bow looked up from where he had somehow managed to entagle in his own net arrow.

"Um... we might have an opening in the 'smart & sarcastic' department?"

Catra mulled it over.

"Yeah, I can do that. But I want to make one thing perfectly clear."

"FRIENDSHIP QUAD, FRIENDSHIP QUAD, FRIENDSHIP QUAD!"

"I DON'T DO HUGS!"

(she did).


	15. Glimmer’s first day in middle management

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My entry for the day eighteen writing prompt for SPOP Palentine’s month 2021- Work Friends. It’s some sort of generic office au, but I totally fell in love with this Glimmer so I’ll probably make it into a full story one of these days.

“Hello everyone,” Glimmer said with a voice that only wavered slightly. “Um… as you know I have been asked to take over as middle manager now when angella have um… found other opportunities. So I… I hope you… we can all… um…”

Her voice trailed off as her gaze wandered over the unimpressed faces of her co-workers… the people who had until yesterday been her co-workers but now were her underlings. Netossa and Spinerella had crossed their arms. Mermista looked at her with open hostility. Perfuma looked doubtful. Even the intern, Frosta, gave her the stinky-eyes. Bow…

Bow, bless his heart, applauded.

“We all know that you will do a great job,” he said with supportive voice, and even if Mermista rolled her eyes, no one spoke up against him. Sea Hawk and Swift Wind even cheered with him - even if those two were known to follow peer pressure wherever it blew and at times had been known to cheer on the lunch room microwave oven.

Glimmer gave Bow a thankful look and swallowed.

“I know _you_ all will continue to do a great job, and I know you don’t need me to tell you how to do it, so… let’s just go out there and be the best ‘us’ we can be! I’ll… I’ll just pass along the assignment sheet…” - she handed a pile of photocopied sheets with little hearts dotting the i:s to Perfuma who took one and passed the stack on - “…and I’ll see you all at coffee break! I have made cookies!”

With more or less grumbling - and an enthusiastic thumbs up from Bow - her co-workers - underlings - filtered out and Glimmer breathed out. The turmoil of anxiety in her stomach died down somewhat and she felt at least marginally emboldened in continue with her next order of business for the day - which was to figure out exactly just exactly what a 'middle manager’ was supposed to do.

“Hey, Glimmer.”

She gasped and spun around as she realized adora had stayed in the room as the other left. She looked at her college - underling - with beating heart.

“Ye-yes, adora?” She stammered.

“I’m real glad you got to take over after angella,” adora said with a warm smile, causing an entirely new kind of turmoil in Glimmer’s stomach. “No one deserves it more than you, and I know you will do a great job.”

“Thanks,” Glimmer managed. She didn’t know what to do with her hands, and her face suddenly felt very hot.

“I saw you put us on the same shift,” adora went on in conversational voice, glancing at the assignment sheet. “So see you in ten minutes. I really look forward to it!”

With a little wink - or maybe she just blinked - adora left the conference room. Glimmer stared after her and desperately tried to force her breathing under control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooops, I wrote a Glimadora!


	16. Catra and Glimmer have a lazy day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My entry for the day nineteen writing prompt for SPOP Palentine’s month 2021- Hangin’ out

It was a warm day.

The sort of day no one could be expected to get anything done.

“I’ll be out jogging!” adora said happily. “Then I’ll do some weight lifting. anyone want to join?”

“Uuugh!” Glimmer said.

“Uuuuuuugh!” Catra said.

“I’d be happy to!” Bow said, and without further ado, those two dorks ran away through the shimmering heat. Catra and Glimmer, left under a parasol in the castle garden, looked at each other.

“Uuuuugh!” they said.

They were in perfect agreement on this.

The sun shone on.

“Get me something to drink, Sparkles,” Catra groaned.

“Why would I?” Glimmer shot back from her sun chair.

“‘cause I’m hot.”

“Yeah you are.”

Catra gave Glimmer an apreciate look.

“Why thank you, Sparkles.”

“No extra cost.”

“You still need to get me the drink.”

“Why? I’m just as hot.”

“Someone’s fishing for compliments.”

“Shut it, furball.”

“Well, there you have it. I have fur, you don’t. I’m hotter. You get the drinks.”

“But I burn more easily in the sun,” Glimmer retorted. “You get the drinks.”

“How are you doing?!” Bow happily said as he jogged by.

“Uuuuuuuugh!” They answered. He stopped to jogg on the spot and gave them a quizical look.

“That bad?”

“Catra is mean to me,” Glimmer complained.

“Yeah, well, Sparkles was mean to me first!” Catra shot back. Bow considered that.

“Would a hug make anything better?”

“Noooo,” they groaned. “You’re super warm.”

“OK,” he said. “I’ll run another lap. Play nice!”

“Uuuuuugh!” Catra and Glimmer groaned as he jogged away again.

“You realize we could have asked him to bring the drinks,” Glimmer said after a while.

“Well, you didn’t, so now you have to,” Catra answered.

“Why me? You didn’t ask him either.”

“He’s not my husband.”

“What’s that got to do with anything?”

“Means it’s your job to ask him for drinks.”

“Uuuuuuugh.”

Glimmer gather all her strength and turned her head. The pitcher with lemon flavored water was standing on the next table over. Maybe five steps away through scorcing sunlight.

“You know, we could just die of thirst instead,” she reflected.

“You do realize that you can teleport?” Catra said from the bottom of her sun chair.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“That you could have got us drinks anytime without having to move.”

“Teleportation doesn’t count as moving?”

“You wouldn’t have to walk, would you?”

“Still takes work.”

“Doesn’t look like it.”

“How would you even know what works look like.”

“Know what adora looks like.”

Glimmer considered that.

It checked out.

“Uuuuugh”

adora ran by.

“Hello!” she said happily and sprinted on.

“Uuuuuuugh,” they said in unison.

“So why didn’t you ask her to bring us drinks?” Glimmer said after awhile.

“Why would I?”

“Your wife.”

“Doesn’t make it my job to ask her for drinks.”

“You just told me it was my job to ask Bow.”

“Totally different.”

“Fine,” Glimmer groaned. “Next person coming by, you ask them to bring the drinks.”

“Why me?”

“Why not you?”

“Too hot.”

“Don’t start that whole thing again.”

“Can’t help it. Can’t turn off hotness like mine.”

a sudden schwooosh was heard, and for a brief, wonderful moment the air moved, providing much needed relief from the heat. Glimmer looked up.

“Swift Wind!” she said. “I’m so glad to see you. Could you…”

“Just wait a minute, Glimmer!” Swift Wind said as he finished landing. He caught sight of the pitcher and emptied in one happy gulp.

“Now what did you say?”

“Uuuuuuuuuuugh!”

“Diiiiid you say 'Swift Wind’?”

“UUUUUGH!”

“Oh, all right then. I’ll be on my way.”

and with a flutter of his wings he was in the air again. Glimmer followed him with her gaze.

“Catra…”

“Yeah?”

“How much work is it to kill a horse?”

“Too much.”

“Suspected that.”

“What now?”

“Die of thirst?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Bow came running his next lap, somehow having aquired two pitchers with cold, lemon flavoured water. He placed one next to each of them.

“Here you go,” he happily said. “I’ll run another lap. Enjoy!”

“uuuuuuuuuuuh,” Glimmer and Catra groaned, which probably meant something along the line of 'Thank you, Bow. That was very thoughtful of you and we apreciate it.’

They looked at the pitchers.

They looked at each other.

“You go get us a glass,” they said at the same time.

“Uuuuuuuuugh!”


	17. The day Frosta taught Micah how to be a cool dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My entry for the day twenty writing prompt for SPOP Palentine’s month 2021- Friends across generations

Micah sat silent and stared into the fire. Frosta looked at him and hesitantly shifted her weight between her feet.

On one hand he was horribly annoying.

On the other hand, it was not his fault he was stupid. Most old people were, by her experience.

She took pity on him.

If nothing else, he was Glimmer's dad. That gotta count for something. That made him like... almost halfway cool, right?

She walked up to him.

"Hi Micah!"

"Oh! Hi Frosta." He contorted his face in a horribly false grin. "Do you want to play some more ice-ball?" She shook her head.

"No." His face fell.

"Listen. I know you don't really know how cool people spend there time, and I realize it is important that you learn, because Glimmer deserves a cool dad and by the time she gets home" -she took a deep breath "you will be that dad. Because I will teach you."

Micah looked at her with tears in her eyes. 

"You will do that for me?" She nodded seriously.

"and the first lesson in being cool is..." -she formed an ice fist and smash straight through a tree- "...TO PUNCH THINGS!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the ending, I couldn't figure out a better punch line.
> 
> But then again, that pun made it all worth it.


	18. Frosta totally punches Horde Prime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My entry for the day twenty one writing prompt for SPOP Palentine’s month 2021- What Ifs.

Glimmer sat in her cell. She was sad. Like, really sad because she was lost in space and no one would come for her rescue.

“I wish someone would come for my rescue,” Glimmer thought.

“No one will come to your rescue,” Horde Prime laughed with evil voice because he was a big, mean jerkface. Glimmer was sad. It was really sad.

“I came to her rescue,” Catra interrupted. “Totally beamed her out in space.”

“SSSSSSSSSSH,” Frosta said. “artistic licence.”

“Let Frosta tell her story, Catra,” Glimmer said. Catra rolled her eyes. Frosta harumphed and gathered her book pages again.

“Hey, kid,” Catra hissed in a pretend-whisper. Frosta gave her a suspicious look.

“Glimmer was totally crying like a baby in the cell. You should add that.”

“Was not!” Glimmer protested. “…and even if I was, there would have been nothing wrong with that.”

“Sure, sure, whatever,” Catra said dismissively. “Horde Prime totally was a big, mean jerkface, though.”

“Yeah he was,” Glimmer agreed. Frosta made a few quick notes in her book before she went on.

Drying her tears, Glimmer looked through the window, at her home in Etheria. Maybe her friends would rescue her?

“Your friends won’t rescue you,” The big, mean jerkface Horde Prime gloated. “I have chipped every adult in Etheria so there is no one left to save you.”

He laughed an evil laugh.

Glimmer cried like a little baby. Wah wah wah!

“I’M telling the story, Catra!”

“Some people are just not ready for perfection.”

“Horde Prime…”

“…who was a big, mean jerkface…”

“…yes, we have already established that. He brought Glimmer to the yucky green pool room.”

“I hate that place.”

“I can hold your hand if it gets too scary, Catra.”

“Shut it, Sparkles.”

“and in the green pool room he said - ‘I’m going to throw you in the pool so you get chipped too. Moahahaha.’”

“This better end with someone punching that big mean jerkface.”

“We are getting there. Now, Horde Prime picked up Glimmer and throw her in the pool…”

“Ouch!”

“are you OK, Glimmer?” Frosta asked. Glimmer rubbed her hand and gave Catra a concerned look.

“are YOU OK, Catra? Your claws popped out.”

“I just don’t like that pool,” Catra muttered. “Get it over with, kid.”

Frosta gave her a look, but let it slide.

“…but Glimmer never broke the surface - it was frozen solid!”

“Now we’re talking!”

“How can this be?” Horde Prime raged. “Who dared to freeze my beautiful pool? I have chipped every adult in Etheria. Who could have done this?”

He was interrupted by a laughter. It was Glimmer who laughed at him.

“Good thing too, he would never have shut up otherwise.”

“He loved his own voice, that’s for sure.”

“Hey, you big, mean jerkface,” Glimmer said.

“Did you ever say that in real life, Sparkles?”

“I smashed his computer. I think it got the point across.”

“Stop interrupting me!”

“OK, but someone better punch him soon.”

“The punch comes now, because now Glimmer says that 'That was your mistake - you chipped every adult, but you forgot the children.’”

“What child could possibly be a threat to meee?”

“It’s me! KILLER FROST!”

“Catra…”

“What? I didn’t laugh. I got something in my throat.”

“KILLER FROST formed enormous ice gloves around her hands and PUNCHED HORDE PRIME IN HIS STUPID FACE!!!”

“YEAH, YOU GET HIM, KID!”

“all right, but what about the clones?”

“KILLER FROST FROZE THEM ALL, CHEEEZ, PAY ATTENTION SPARKLES.”

“YEAH! AND THEN SHE PUNCHED HORDE PRIME AGAIN!”

“YEAH! IN HIS STUPID FACE!”

“AND THEN SHE SAVED GLIMMER!”

“YEAH! …hey, am I in this story?”

“Um… sure,” Frosta flipped to the blank, empty page in the end of the book and started to scribble.

“and then Catra…”

“…PUNCHED HORDE PRIME!”

“But… all the adults were chipped?”

“Killer Frost broke the chip or something. Just let me punch the jerkface.”

“Fine. and then KILLER FROST AND CATRA PUNCHED HORDE PRIME IN HIS STUPID JERKFACE!”

“Can I punch him too?”

“No, Sparkles, you are busy crying. Wah Wah Wah.”

“Can I punch her?”

“NO! Killer Frost told her friends to stop fighting among themselves, and unite against Horde Prime…”

“and punch him in his stupid jerkface?”

“Yes, and punch him in his stupid jerkface.”

“I like this story.”

Frosta gave the happily grinning Catra a thankful look and turned to Glimmer with an almost shy expression.

“So… did you like it, Glimmer?”

Glimmer gave her a warm smile.

“I loved it, Frosta. You have a real talent for storytellning.”

“Do… do you really think so?”

“LESS BEING SOPPY, MORE PUNCHING HORDE PRIME IN HIS STUPID JERKFACE!”

“Just give us a minute, Catra.”

“I WANT MORE PUNCHING NOW!”

“I can give you more punching…”

“GUYS! Killer Frost said no infighting. Let’s punch Horde Prime again.”

and they did.


	19. The other side of the mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My entry for the day twenty-three writing prompt for SPOP Palentine’s month 2021- Opposites.

“Come here, kitten! I will brush your fur and I will give you a little bow and you will be so cute,” Glimmer taunted.

“Better catch me first, if you can!” Catra cried and bounded down the hallway with Glimmer after her, brush in hand. They crashed into the next room where adora was giving herself a pensive look in the mirror.

“Help, help, she’s going to torture me!”

Catra hid behind adora with Glimmer following hot on heel. Their game came to an abrupt end, however, as adora cried out in fear.

“This isn’t real!” adora whispered. Glimmer gave her a confused look.

“Huh? are you OK adora?”

“This is just Horde Prime playing tricks on me,” adora went on. She sunk down to her knees, eyes wide in horror.

“adora, you do realize I was not really going to torture Catra…”

“Shut it, Sparkles, this is serious!” Catra sank down by the frightened adora and stared her intently in the eyes.

“adora. This is real. You are real, me and Sparkles are real. You won. Horde Prime is gone.”

“You got your happy ending,” Glimmer pleaded sinking down next to Catra. “Me and the kitten being pests to each other are just part of it. Everything is all right.”

adora blinked a few times, then she started to laugh sheepishly.

“Sorry…” she mumbled. “I don’t know what got over me.”

“I know!” Bow whispered behind her, voice thick with emotions. “You have not got enough hugs lately.”

“Guys…” adora begun, but then they all crashed into her, and she didn’t have room to say much of anything admist a very intense, very focused cuddle-pile.


	20. Pie day buddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My entry for the day twenty-five writing prompt for SPOP Palentine’s month 2021- Best friends and Brotps.

“Pie day?”

“Pie day!”

Bow and Adora grabbed each other’s hands and happily danced in circle. Then the walked towards the market with springs in their steps.

Because today was the day when the farmer had farmed and the butcher had butchered and the miller milled and the baker put it all together and made the best pies in all of Etheria.

And Bow and Adora would be right there, first in line, when the best pies in all of Etheria were served.

“Pie day buddies!”

“Pie day buddies!”

“Glimmer’s not coming, then?”

“She doesn’t really do ‘mornings’.”

Adora nodded, seeing the truth in that statement.

“Catra’s not coming?”

“She doesn’t really do 'rain’.”

Bow looked up in surprise. Wet drops of wetness fell from the sky and landed on his face.

“Hey, it’s raining,” he pointed out. Adora laughed.

“I know, right. Imagine missing pie day just because of a little wetness!”

“Hah!”

“Hah!”

“Pie, pie, pie!”

And thus chanting, they happily skipped down the street

Today was going to be best friends, a beautiful day (rain is beautiful too) and pie, and nothing was going to stop them.

“RAZZLE DAZZLE!”

“Oh, hey madam Razz, Adora said to the old woman who ran up to them with an agitated expression.

"You are messing up again dearie,” the old woman chided her. Adora gave her a surprised look.

“I am?”

“Yes, dearie? You are supposed to stand over there.” Razz pointed at a part of the street in no way dissimilar from the one she stood on.

“I… am?”

“YES, dearie. Now hurry up.” With her broom, Madam Razz shooed Bow and Adora until they stepped over to the indicated spot. She nodded a content nod.

“There you go, dearie. Now you will be right as rain. What would you ever do without madam Razz looking out for you?”

Tutting and muttering for herself, madam Razz wandered off. Bow and Adora looked after her. They gave each other a confused look.

“So… do we stay here or do we…?”

“LOOK OUT!”

A wagon, out of control, came crashing down the street, missing them by inches (and running straight through the spot Madam Razz had shooed them away from.

They looked at it in shock for a moment before they both reacted at the same time. Adora drew her sword, Bow his Bow. Adora transformed into She-Ra, Bow hit the cart with a rope-arrow, and a few moments later She-Ra had grabbed the rope and stopped the cart.

It took some time to find the cart’s owner and sort out the broken breaks. Fortunately no one had been hurt, and soon the best friends could continue their quest for pie.

“Pie, pie, pie!”

Happily running down the street, not to miss their spot in the line, they chanted their happy pie-chant.

Nothing was going to stop them.

In an alley a little girl stood crying.

They both stopped.

“Are you OK, dear?” Bow asked and bent down with a friendly smile. “Can we help you.”

“I lost my cat,” the girl sobbed.

“She lost her cat?” Adora whispered with large eyes.

“It ran away and I don’t know where it went.”

“She doesn’t know where it went?” Adora echoed in horror

“I tried to catch it but it scratched me.”

“…scratched her…”

Adora bent down and gave the girl a tight hug.

“We will find your cat,” she sobbed. “whatever it takes. however far it has run. And if it’s scared or angry or confused and tries to scratch you again or tries to destroy all of reality we will gently and patiently nurture it and help it see the error of its ways, and if its kidnapped by some kind of space-jerk we will destroy his evil empire and blow up his space station and whatever ever it takes” - she took a deep breath - “You. Will. Have. Your. Cat. Back.”

“Um… thank you?” The girl said. Bow gently pried Adora loose.

“She lost her cat!” Adora cried to Bow. He hugged her.

“She will get her cat back,” he said with a compassionate voice and steered her a few steps away from the girl.

“But what if the cat hates her?” Adora wailed.

“It doesn’t hate her,” Bow gently said. “It’s just angry and confused, and as soon as they get the chance to talk about their love they will find each other again and then they will never have to be apart.”

“Promise?” Adora cried.

“Promise.” Bow said.

They hugged some more - with the rather confused little girl watching - and then they went looking for the cat.

They found it pretty much immediately behind an old crate. It gave them a look that said 'what are _you_ doing here?’, jumped up in the arms of the girl and started to purr. With Bow and Adora watching with starry eyes, the girl thanked them and walked away with the cat.

“She got her cat back,” Adora whispered.

“She got her cat back,” Bow confirmed.

“The cat doesn’t hate her?”

“The cat doesn’t hate her.”

“They can always be together?”

“They can always be together.”

Then they hugged a bit more as Adora cried in relief.

After that, they went to get pie.

“Pie, pie, pie!”

Nothing was going to stop them.

“Bow!”

No less than three of his siblings waved to him from the other side of the street.

“We’re so glad we found you, little brother. Listen, we have this complicated situation involving multiple relatives and scanzy scemes we need help with…”

It was a lot of shenanigans later when they finally found themselves by the pie counter.

There were no pie.

“There is no pie?”

“There is no pie!”

“We are out of pie. Sorry.”

“They are out of pie?”

“They are out of pie!”

“You are too late, sorry.”

“We are too late?”

“We are too late…”

Bow and Adora fell into each others arms and started to cry loudly.

“We are too laaaaaaaate.”

“No pie…”

“No pie…”

“RAZZLE DAZZLE!”

“There is no pie, Madam Razz.”

“Don’t you ever stop speaking nonsense, dearie? And why are you always at the wrong place? You are supposed to be over there!”

“I don’t think I would be happy anywhere today, Madam Razz,” Adora said with head hanging low. Madam Razz shook her head in annoyance and started to swat Adora and Bow with her broom again.

“Why young people these days have to be so confusing I will never understand for the life of me. Now, off you go, dearie. Go! Go!”

Adora and Bow gave in under the onslaught and hurried over to the table Razz had indicated. There were two chairs and the entire surface of the table was covered in plates, bowls and trays completely overloaded with pies. Small pies, large pies, brown pies, pies with crust, pies with fruit, pies for food and pie for dessert. Bow and Adora stared at it with large eyes.

“There is pie?”

“There is pie?”

“Of course there is pie, Madam Razz said. Today is pie day. Now eat as much as you want. Bring the rest with you.”

Adora gave madam Razz a heartfelt look.

“Thank you so much, Razz.”

Razz chuckled.

“What are pie day buddies for.”

“Pie day buddies!” Bow cried with his mouth full of pie.

“Pie day buddies!” Adora cried and joined him.


	21. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My entry for the day twenty-six writing prompt for SPOP Palentine’s month 2021- Forgiveness.

It was a long time ago. They had all been younger then. Dumber, perhaps. Principles that had seemed so clear back then were now full of gray areas. It had been a war. They had all been so eager to stretch their wings, try their powers, not always thinking of the very real cost to their actions.

There were reasons.

But reasons are not the same thing as excuses.

The road to forgiveness was long. Longer for some. But even when forgiveness was readily given, it didn’t absolve those who received it from earning it.

Even if what it took just was a single word, that word still had to be said.

He was a big enough man… horse to admit fault.

Swift Wind took a deep breath and bowed his head to the flower princess.

“Perfuma,” he said. “I wish to apologize for eating all the apples in Plumeria. I’m sorry.”


	22. Welcome to the Eternia/Equestria exchange program

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My entry for the day twenty-seven writing prompt for SPOP Palentine’s month 2021- Crack friendship.

"So, mr. Wind..."

"Call me Swiftie, princess!"

"Of course... Swiftie. and please, call me Twilight in return."

"Sure can do. Heh..." Swift Wind chuckled, something they were really good at. "You know, that's good. One of my friends is nicknamed 'princess Sparkles'. Could have been confusing."

"I'm sure. Well, as the Princess of Friendship, and of course and alicorn myself, I'm very happy to make your acquaintance," Princess Twilight Sparkle said in which was clearly a prepared conversation opener. "I'm sure our two kingdoms have a lot to learn from each other."

"I looooove apples."

Twilight considered that.

"I'm sure you will have a lot to talk to with my friend applejack. But for now I wonder if you could tell me more about this Etherian magic you have told me about. I'm something of an expert in the field," she said with just a hint of smugness in her voice, "being the princess of magic and all."

"I dunno," Swift wind happily answered. "One minute I was just a horse, then adora - that's my human friend I have a sacred bond with - pointed a sword at me and 'booom', complex thoughts, magic, horn, wings, the whole shebang. Magic is not something I _do_ as much as something I _am_."

"I... see. How very... unscientific."

"My friend Entrapta likes science."

"Oh?" Twilight Sparkle peaked up.

"She tries to merge science and magic... Her inventions usually blow up, though." Princess Sparkle had to stop herself from clapping her hooves in glee.

"That happens. Can't let some explosions stand in the way of science, after all."

"I could introduce you if you want..."

"Would you? That would be so kind of you... and in turn I might perhaps recommend a tour guide who might perhaps be more to your taste for your stay here in Ponyville."

The pony princess rang a little bell, the moment after a gust of wind swept them from their feet and into a bookshelf. When they managed to free themselves from the books, a blue mare with rainbow mane stood before them.

"What's up, nerds?"

"Rainbow Dash, please meet Swift Wind. They are here on the exchange program. If you perhaps could show them the..."

"Raise you!" Rainbow Dash called and made a start for the door.

"You're on!" Swift Wind answered and dashed after her.

Twilight Sparkle watched them go with a little frown. She re-organized the books, then she sat down with a quill and a piece of paper.

"Dear princess Entrapta," she begun. "I would be delighted to make your acquaintance. It seems like we might have research interests in common and I would love your input on a certain problem that has intrigued me lately..."


	23. First night in Brightmoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My entry for the day twenty-eight writing prompt for SPOP Palentine’s month 2021 - Found family.

Night in Brightmoon.

The princess was gently snoring.

Beside her, adora was wide awake, looking at the ceiling (why did they have crystals attached to the ceiling? It made no sense).

Everything was wrong.

The bed was too soft and the food was too good and the room was too warm and the princess was too nice and adora herself was...

...adora herself was a traitor.

There, she admitted it.

This was all a trick, right? Some weird princess hypnosis or something. adora had not really abandoned the Horde and her friends and Shadow Weaver and everything she had been fighting for...

...and Catra...

...just because of a stupid sword and a tiara and two goofballs who for some unexplainable reason (probably having to do with some sort of sneaky princess trick) were nice to her?

Right?

Not soon-to-be force captain adora, top of her class, the best the Horde had to offer, right?

It would have been so much more easy if would have been a princess trick.

But she knew in her heart that it wasn't.

and it wasn't really about 'She-Ra' (whatever that was) or soft pillows or even Bow and Glimmer. Not really.

It was about burnt houses and fleeing civilians. 

and Catra who had known all along, but still went along with it.

Had adora? Known all along, that is?

Had she truly been blind enough not to?

She sighed.

Whatever the answer to that question, she wasn't blind now. There was no going back. Only forward.

and the way forward was with the rebellion.

Without Catra.

(...unless...?)

She pushed that thought away. One day perhaps. But not this day.

Right now, all she had was a stupid sword, a stupid tiara and a stupid idea in her head to do the right thing.

and Bow and Glimmer.

The princess made a little sound in her sleep and snuggled closer to adora. She was warm and soft and to adora, in that moment, she was the most precious thing in the world.

Very carefully, not to wake her up, she put an arm over the sleeping princess. Glimmer made a content little sound and kept sleeping. adora breathed out.

There were so may things she didn't know. So much uncertainty in her future, so much here in Brightmoon, outside of the Horde, that simply didn't make sense. So much about herself that didn't make sense.

But she did have Bow and Glimmer.

and she knew that for as long as she did, everything would be all right. Somehow.

With the warm princess sleeping next to her, adora kept staring at the ceiling, her thoughts going round and round, until she finally got a few hours of uneasy sleep.

Tomorrow was a new day.

It wouldn't be a day alone.


End file.
